listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Tree Friends
Banjo Frenzy * Giggles - Decapitated with banjo, thrown into fire by Lumpy * Cuddles - Sliced vertically with banjo by Lumpy * Toothy - Sliced vertically to pieces with banjo by Lumpy Season 1 * Toothy - Flying to death, slammed against tree * Giggles - Flying to death, cut in half by wood, impaled through stomach by merry-go-round´s detached bar * Cuddles - Flying to death/arm ripped off, shredding into plane´s engine * Giggles - Decapitated by tree branch * Sniffles - Tongue stabbed with hammer through nail, shaved with cheese grater, dripped with lemon, tongue sliced off by electric saw, body blown up on gasoline by The Ants * Generic Tree Friends - Might have died by Pop * Pop - Sliced up on helicopter´s blades by The helicopter pilot * Cub - Crushed by falling gurney by Lumpy * Lumpy - Crushed by falling medical helicopter by The helicopter pilot * The helicopter pilot - Helicopter crash * Cuddles - Tortured, crushed by Many different animals * Nutty - Poked by whirling metal coils * Handy - Smashed against ambulance/cut in half * Lifty and Shifty - Scraping away half against pavement * Petunia - Face cut in half on carnival game by The Mole * 18 Generic Tree Friends - Flung off on ferris wheel by The Mole * Lumpy - Cut vertically in half on ferris wheel by The Mole * Petunia - Electrocuted on electric fence by Disco Bear (Accident) * Giggles - Head stabbed by teapot stick/brain burned by Disco Bear (Accident) * Toothy - Head caved by swing (Idol induced) * Sniffles - Sinks into quicksand (Idol induced) * Cub - Crushed by boulder (Idol induced) * Flaky - Hit on car by Lumpy (Idol induced) * Lumpy - Car crash (Idol induced) * Cub - Head sliced apert by various debris shot out * The Woodpecker - Bowie knife thrown into back/impaled by Fliqpy * Toothy - Neck snapped by Fliqpy * Flaky - Hung on piano wire by Fliqpy * Petunia - Blown up on grenade by Fliqpy * Russell - Impaled through head by The swordfish * The swordfish - Loss of oxygen (Debatable) * Sniffles - Brain scratched off by Monster Hand * Giggles - Cut in half by pendulum * Flaky - Burnt away by lava * Toothy - Cut to pieces on bedside fan by Mime (Accident) * Giggles - Eyes gouged out on mixer by Lumpy (Accident) * Sniffles - Tongue sliced off by claws, pulled into water by anvil, freeze to death by Mittens, The Ants * Shifty - Ground into sausage * Lifty - Sliced into thin portions of meat * Nutty - Stung to death by Bee * Cuddles - Sliced to pieces on a set of concrete stairs * Cub - Clamped on head by bear trap * Lumpy - Decapitated by Splendid's eye lasers (Accident) * Russell - Blown up on naval mine by Lumpy (Accident) * Sniffles - Head torn off * Petunia - Flattened and cut in half by Cro-Marmot (Accident) * Lumpy - Lot of blood by Cro-Marmot (Accident) * Giggles - Impaled by icicles * Cuddles - Face slashed with rock, gutted with knife by Fliqpy * Giggles - Strangled with intestines by Fliqpy * Flaky - Thrown onto the campfire while hiding in her sleeping bag by Fliqpy * Cuddles - Sliced in half by window * Mime - Choked to death by peanut * Petunia - Impaled on gear lever * 2 the Birds - Run over by school bus * Toothy - Flying to death * The Mole - School bus crash Season 2 * The fish - Impaled by Giggles with a makeshift spear * Giggles - Leg stung by The jellyfish * Lifty and Shifty - Eaten by The Shark * Flaky - Killed somehow by Flippy, Lumpy, Handy and Sniffles * Sniffles - Head exploded from the heat of the sun * Flippy and Handy - Killed when their rocket flies into the sun * Toothy - Brain and his other eye exit his head through his eye socket * Flaky - Rolls into floor buffer and dies * Disco Bear - Impaled in his head and torso * Lumpy - Heart torn off by claw in a claw machine operated by Cub * Cuddles - Stabbed in the chest with straw/bled out by Fliqpy * Giggles - Brain damage with ketchup and mustard by Fliqpy * Petunia - Face slammed and melted on burder grill, and dies in explosion by Fliqpy * Pop and Cub - Crushed on door by Fliqpy * Numerous Generic Tree Friends - possibly killed in the explosion by Fliqpy * A Generic Tree Friend - Head crushed on burger joint´s sign by Fliqpy * Numerous dead fish - Unknown * Decomposing pig - Unknown * The Cow - Unknown * Lumpy - Impaled in forehead by harpoon * Russell - Impaled through head by mast of a boat * Cub - Mouth and esophagus apert dies by electric shaver * Petunia - Head crushed by lemonade stand´s sign * Lumpy - Body dragged against ground, mangled by small hole * The bird - Electrocuted and vaporized by power line * Lifty - Thrown him out of the balloon, impaled on tree by Shifty * Shifty - Cut in half and tossed about by windmill * Generic Tree Friend - Killed by Fliqpy * Mime - Decapitated with scythe by Lumpy (Accident) * Numerous Generic Tree Friends - Burned * Some Generic Tree Friend - Burned * Generic Tree Friend - Stabbed repeatedly with knife * Everyone, The Reindeer, The Cursed Idol - Dies in explosion * Handy - Pinned against the fornt of his tow truck/chest crushed, pulled down/squeezed out of his body by Lumpy * Lumpy - Jugular vein sliced with razor/bled to death * Giggles - Spine breaks, eyeballs fall out, head skinned by Splendid * Multiple animals - Burned alive by Splendid * Toothy - Crushed by meteorite * Giggles - Fell off cliff * The Bird - Suffocated prior (Death not seen) * Cuddles - Giving him blood dies * Lumpy - Die in the explosion by Herself * Handy - Drowned into fishbowl * Cub - Face scrapped off by motorboat, shredded by propeller on Pop's boat * Mime - Ripped to pieces by Fliqpy * Petunia - Brain popped like popcorn head over a flame by Fliqpy * Cuddles - Bludgeoned with Flaky by Fliqpy * Flaky - Decapitated by Fliqpy * Toothy - Skull impaled by movie projector by Fliqpy * Lumpy - Neck snapped by Fliqpy (Death not seen) * Sniffles - Chest expands and bursts by The Ants * Cub - Cut in half by Lumpy's antlers * Flaky - Skinned alive by Cuddles * Cuddles - Sliced in half vertically by section of the slide that came disconnected * Nutty - Head crushed by pair of antomatic sliding doors * Two birds - Idol in tow * Cub - Forced against wall by gushing fire hydrant and crushed by high water pressure * Disco Bear - Head exploded when the music on his headphones * Petunia - Organs popped out by springs of her mattress * Everyone - Die in truck crash * Zombie Happy Tree Friends - Killed in Various Way by Lumpy * Lumpy - Knocked out by severend arm * Nutty - Organs ripped out with Christmas lights by Lumpy * Everyone - Die in explosion by Lumpy * Flaky - Cut to pieces through chain link fence * Disco Bear - Stabbed in face by nail sticking out of board * Petunia and Giggles - were killed by avalanche (Death not seen and debatable) * A cat - Run over by car on The Mole (Debatable) * Handy - Cutting in half by the hood of his truck * Lumpy - Top of head torn off * Disco Bear and Petunia - Car pushes/exploded * Sniffles - Converting his body into a bloody cylinder by The Ants * Sniffles - Organs ripped off by The Baboon * Petunia - Digested by The snake * The snake - Ripped apert by Lumpy * Toothy - Impaled through head by The Rhino's Horn * Numerous baby chicks - stepped on and crushed by Lumpy * Cuddles - Head fills up with helium * Flaky, Lumpy, The Baboon - School bus crash TV-Series One Foot in the Grave Lesser of Two Evils The Third Degree Four on the Floor Marooned Five Deep Six Seventh Heaven Behind the Eight Ball Nine Lives Ten Speed Eleventh Hour Twelfth Night Friday the 13th Ka-Pow Buddhist Monkey W.A.R Journal Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad Dino-Sore Days Mole in the City Ski Patrol Kringles HTF Break Love Bites Season 3 Season 4 Happy Tree Friends: Still Alive